


Challenge 5: Switch

by nomical



Series: Send In The Porn (Summer Pornathon '15) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, POV Multiple, Rimming, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week five of Summer Pornathon 2015. Read the rest of the tasty entries over <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677653">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 5: Switch

“Thank you both for meeting with me on such short notice.”

“It’s no problem Geoffrey.”

“What seems to be the matter?”

“My Liege, My Excellency, as you know, I’ve been gathering together stories of your great deeds as part of my duties as Royal Biographer. Both you of turned in statements regarding the slaying of the chimera, however there are some…fairly major discrepancies between the two.”

“Discrepancies in what way?”

“Er, perhaps it would be easiest if you both told me the events of the night in question so that you hear each other’s tale.”

“Very well. Merlin, care to begin?”

“I think I’d much rather hear what you have to say first.”

“Fine.”

_Arthur kicked open his chamber door, carrying the swooning Merlin in his arms. Laying him tenderly on the bed, he ignored the sizable slash across his own rippling bicep in favour of inspecting his sorcerer, mewling pitifully into the pillows._

_“Merlin my sweet, what ails you? Shall I fetch Gaius?”_

_“No My Lord, you are the only one who can provide the kind of comfort I need.”_

_“Darling, you are not strong enough tonight – you know how it takes a toll on you.”_

_“Please Arthur, I need to feel you inside of me. Only the healing touch of the king can save me now.”_

_“If that is your wish.”_

_Arthur quickly stripped them both. With expert technique, he plundered Merlin’s puckered hole with his tongue._

_“More Arthur, I need more,” Merlin moaned wantonly._

_“Soon love,” Arthur soothed, gently sliding an oiled finger in the place where his tongue had been._

_Impatient whine escaping his lips, Merlin pushed back against the finger, desperate to be filled by his king._

_“I’m ready Arthur. My body may be weak but if I don’t get your cock in me now I’ll surely perish!”_

_“As you wish,” Arthur acquiesced, removing his finger and slamming in with his cock._

_“Yes Arthur, fill me with your massive love rod.”_

_Arthur ploughed into him relentlessly, knowing Merlin loved to feel the full reach of his giant cock._

“Okay, this has gone far enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that’s not what happened at all!”

“If I may interrupt – I was actually interested in the slaying of the chimera rather than the, ah, bedroom antics.”

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to listen to this bile Geoffrey. Allow me to tell you the truth.”

_Merlin flopped down in the bed face first, exhausted from banishing yet another evil creature from the kingdom singlehandedly. Beside him, Arthur rolled over and ground his erection into Merlin’s leg._

_“Please Merlin? You know how much watching you smite things turns me on.”_

_“Fine, but just a quick one,” Merlin sighed._

_“Hooray!” cheered Arthur, ripping open his britches in his excitement._

_Arthur didn’t have the longest cock in the world, but Merlin was above such things and loved the man despite his obvious shortcomings. Using his tremendous skill with magic to speed the process along, he stretched Arthur wide with a flash of his eyes and soothed the burn with a flick of his wrist._

_“Ooh Merlin, I love it when you prepare me with magic,” Arthur sighed happily, sinking down on Merlin’s cock, marveling at its girth._

“Merlin, don’t insult Geoffrey by lying to him.”

“It’s no more outrageous than the cock and bull story you fed him! I do not mewl pitifully!”

“And I beg for your cock, do I?  _Oh please Merlin, you know how much watching you smite turns me on_. And what do you mean singlehandedly? I seem to recall doing quite a lot of the fighting while you got your stupid incantation to work!”

“My Lord, My Excellency, please!”

“Yes, well done Arthur. You performed just as well as a dog in the bear pits, baiting the beasts away from the warriors. Oh, except actually your performance was slightly worse than that given that I got scorched enough to need, what was it,  _the healing cock of the king_?”

“Healing touch. Clearly there’s only one way to settle this. A rematch: right here, right now.”

“Please not in the library.”

“Yes, I agree; it’s the only way. Geoffrey can watch and record the events for historical accuracy.”

“I’d really rather not.”

“Uncover your eyes Geoffrey – I command you to observe and report on this for the official history. Let it be known that the cock of Arthur Pendragon is perfectly adequate in size.”

“…Yes sire.”


End file.
